Shirayuki Hime/Image Gallery
Official Profile HappinessChargePrettyCurePromo.jpg|Official Poster. Princess's Poster Pose.png|Cure Princess's pose from the official poster Sho.jpg|Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess from Toei's website Hcpc.shirahime.asahi.prof.PNG|Cure Princess from Asahi's website. Cure Princess concept art 002.jpg|Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess from Asahi's website. Cure Princess concept art 001.jpg|Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess from Asahi's website. princess3.jpg|Shirayuki Hime from Asahi's website Princess4.jpg|Shirayuki Hime from Asahi's website Charge fc2 ballet t.jpg|Sherbet Ballet from Asahi's website Charge fc2 dance t.jpg|Macadamia Hula Dance from Asahi's website Chara right.png|Cure Princess's Sherbet Ballet and Macadamia Hula Dance forms. Hime summer.jpg|Profile of Hime in her summer clothes Cure Princess.png|Cure Princess's profile. costume02 (1).png|Hime in school uniform profile. costume022.png|Hime in casual clothes profile. Sherbet Ballet.png|Sherbet Ballet profile. Macadamia Hula Dance.png|Macadamia Hula Dance profile. Cure Princess - Innocent Form.png|Cure Princess's Innocent Form profile. Image cure02.png|Hime/Cure Princess's movie profile Img popup princess.jpg|Sherbet Ballet and Macadamia Hula Dance forms. Hcpc.officialstory01.PNG|Official Art of Hime, along with Megumi, Yuko, and Seiji. NS335.jpg|Cure Princess profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Cure.Princess.full..jpg|Cure Princess poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Cure Princess Movie.png|Cure Princess' Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. wall_hapi_sp_08_S.jpg|Special wallpaper of Cure Princess from Pretty Cure Online Hime_Princess_All_Stars_Prolfile.png|Cure Princess' profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Princess Haru no Carnival.png|Cure Princess' Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Princess Stance 2.png|Official art of Cure Princess c03_2_main (1).png|Cure Princess' profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! HCPC Gakken Mook 19.png|Cure Princess from the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Official Complete Book HCPC Gakken Mook 20.png|Hime in her various outfits (page 1) HCPC Gakken Mook 21.png|Hime in her various outfits (part 2) Cure Princess Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Princess' profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Princess.png|Infant Cure Princess profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CurePrincessMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Princess from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Shirayuki Hime Ribbon With Hime Knock out of her henshin..png|Hime with Ribbon after she is knocked out of her transformation shinauki hime.jpg|Hime's reflection on the PreChanMirror. hncp01-hime05.jpg|Hime introduces herself to Megumi. HimePose.png|Hime shows her idea for her and Megumi's team pose Shirayukihime.jpg|Sad Hime Hcpc4.jpg|Hime crying HCPC04freeze.png|Hime frozen HCPC4.png|Hime looking scared HCPC3.png|Hime being carried by the teacher Hime Drooling.jpg|Hime drooling. Hime in Pilot outfit.jpg|Hime in a police outfit. Happiness-Charge-Precure-Ep-1-Img-0018.png|Hime whacked by Ribbon. Hime about to cry.jpg|Hime about to cry. HCPC21 - Hime angry.PNG|Hime angry Himeb.jpg|Hime blushing with a smile. Vlcsnap-2014-03-16-15h55m52s220.png|Hime screaming at Megumi Hime Happy Seeing Her Parents HCPC15.png|Hime happy seeing her parents safe in the mirror. Hime's Parents Capture in the mirror.jpg|Hime's parents inside of the mirrors. HimeHCPC18.png|Hime giving a peace sign Himedress.jpg|Hime wearing the same dress she wore in episode 13. HCPC18Himedress.png|Hime in her party dress Himechicken.jpg|Hime in her pajamas. himeconcerned.jpg|Hime concerned. HCPC20 - Won't hate Hime.JPG|Hime believes that everyone hates her now Devastatedhime.jpg|Hime devastated. HCPC21 - Hime sitting.PNG|Hime's chickens HCPC21 Hime Hugging Her Doll.jpg|Hime hugging her chicken doll HCPC21 - Hime hungry.PNG|Hime becomes hungry HCPC21 Hime Running Away.jpg|Hime running from Megumi. HCPC21 Henshin Time.jpg|Hime about to transform with the others in episode 21. Younghime.jpg|Young Hime after opening Axia Dac2bae5.jpg|Ninja Hime preparing to use a smoke bomb Hime as a Mermaid in Episode 25.jpg|Hime as a mermaid in episode 25. HCPC27 Hime Confess.png|Hime confessing HimeInPrincessDress.jpg|Hime in her ceremonial dress. Tumblr_n6hqx2borc1trzkgpo1_1280.png|Hime with Megumi and Yuko MegumiHimeMaids.jpg|Megumi and Hime as maids in episode 34. HCPC34 Hime Hurts Herself.jpg|Hime hurts herself. HCPC32 Megumi Hugs.png|Megumi hugging Hime Happiness-Charge-Precure-Ep-5-Img-0002.png|Hime with some pancakes. Untitled112.png|Hime upset for not having enough money for food. Iona and Hime.png|Iona and Hime. Hime's Christmas present from Yuko.png|Hime's Christmas present from Yuko. A Serious Princess.png|Hime being serious Princess And Fortune Sealed.jpg|Hime trapped in a mirror along with Iona in episode 48. Screenshot_2015-07-09-14-42-14.png|Hime ready to transform. HCPC3DS - Mouth Himes thumb ups.png|Hime giving a thumbs up Hime smiles.jpg|Hime smiles Cure Princess HCPC01_Princess_Debut.png|Cure Princess's first appearance in episode 1. Tumblr mz6uzaypTW1s4q99no8 1280.png|Cure Princess with her LovePreBrace. Hcpc.princess.transformation02.PNG|Cure Princess while transforming. Hcpc.lovelyprincess.02.PNG|Cure Lovely and Cure Princess in a preview Hcpc.lovelyprincess.01.PNG|Cure Lovely and Princess. Hcpc.princessattack.01.PNG|Cure Princess attacking. Cure.Princes.attacking.PNG|Cure Princess’s funny attack during the opening PrincessLovePreBrace.png|Cure Princess holds up her LovePreBrace during Blue Happy Shoot. BlueHappyShoot.png|Princess using Blue Happy Shoot. TVASAHI.jpg|Cure Princess appears in the ending card of the 1st episode. Cureprincesscard.jpg|Cure Princess appears in the ending card of the 2nd episode. HapinessChargePose.png|Cure Princess and Cure Lovely. HCPC6PrincessHula.png|Princess with the Macadamia Hula Dance PreCards. 500thEpisodeIntro.jpg|Cure Princess and her team say the special 500th episode congratulatory message at the beginning of Episode 14 HappinessChargeGroup.jpg|Princess watching after Honey defeats a bunch of Saiarks making The Target.png|Princess drawing her target during her transformation Cure Princess Stance.png|Cure Princess's pre-introduction pose Princess NS3.png|Cure Princess in ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3''. HCPC 27 Hime Ready to Punch.png|Princess ready to punch. PrincesssReflection.jpg|Princess' reflection in the Shining Make Dresser. Princess Drawing The Sky Blue Symbol.png|Princess drawing the wing symbol. Princess Half Form.png|Princess's with the giant bow Courage.png|Princess during Happiness Big Bang. HCPC34 Hime Innocent Form (Preview).jpg|Cure Princess' Innocent Form in episode 34's preview. PrincessPowerup.jpg|Cure Princess's Power-up InnocentPrincess.jpg|Cure Princess in her Innocent form. Princess Windy Wink 02.jpg|Cure Princess during Princess Windy Wink HCPC Princess During Innocent Purefiction.png|Princess during Innocent Purification Princess holds Mirage's cheek.png|Princess holds Mirage's cheek. Princess with her parents.png|Princess with her parents. Princess And Sunset.png|Cure Princess fighting alongside Cure Sunset HCPC46 Princess Flashback.png|Seiji VS Princess Princess Seiji.png|Princess's attempt to reach Seiji To The Final Battle.png|Cure Princess heads to the red planet with the others Princess Knocked Out of Innocent Form.jpg|Princess detransforms out of her Innocent Form Princess Freed.jpg|Princess after being freed He is Your Brother.jpg|Princess shocked to find out Blue and Red are brothers Princess With Forever Lovely.jpg|Princess with Forever Lovely Princess_hugging_Lovely.jpg|Princess hugging Lovely Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Cure Princess using the Princess Barrier attack.jpg|Princess performing Princess Barrier Caged cures in Everyone is Singing With Magic.jpg|Cure Princess captured along with Lovely and Heart HCPC43 Rite on Time plus Princess Funny Face.jpg|Princess and the other Cures after coming to Lovely's rescue PLFH.png|Princess and the other Cures summoning the Shining Make Dresser PrincessLovelyFortuneHoney.png|Princess being hugged by Lovely FlyingPLFH.png|Cure Princess flying with her teammates HCPCM - Angry Princess inside Cure Princess' mouth.PNG|Angry Princess inside of Cure Princess' mouth Hulu Dance Time.png|Cure Princess prepares to use her cards Everyone Innocent Form time.png|Princess and the others prepare to use Innocent Form Princess is scared.jpg|Princess is scared Princess prepared to fight.jpg|Princess prepared to fight Princess smirks.jpg|Princess smirks Princess blushes.jpg|Princess blushes Princess is proud of herself.jpg|Princess is proud of herself Princess freaks out.jpg|Princess freaks out Princess is worried.jpg|Princess is worried Princess talks to Hosshiwa.jpg|Princess talks to Hosshiwa Princess is prepared to transformed.jpg|Princess is prepared to transformed Princess realises she is trapped.jpg|Princess realises she is trapped Princess is ready to fight.jpg|Princess is ready to fight Princess during her attack.jpg|Princess during her attack Princess smiles happily.jpg|Princess smiles happily Sherbet Ballet Hcpc.ballet.ending.PNG|Sherbet Ballet appearing in the ending. sherber ballet.jpg|The Sherbet Ballet PreCards in the PreChanMirror Bez tytułu1.jpg|Princess using Arabesque Shower Bez tytułu2.jpg|Princess smiling Bez tytułu4.jpg|The snowflakes hitting the Choiarks HCPC_04_Shellet Attack03.png|The Choiarks after they are purified Macadamia Hula Dance Hcpc.aloha.ending.PNG|Macadamia Hula Dance appearing in the ending. tumblr_n0ci6eLDVG1qf58lro8_400.png|Macadamia Hula Dance in the ending. heart.jpg|Macademia Hula Dance in episode 6. hoola wa.png|Princess tapping her LovePreBrace princess hula.jpg|Cure Princess dancing. HCPC18 HCT effected By Form Change..png|Princess dancing along with Lovely and Honey Previews Hime.jpg|Shirayuki Hime's concept art. Princess.jpg|Cure Princess in her transformation. HCPC1.jpg|Cure Lovely, Princess and Honey card. HappinessCharge Precure!.jpg|The Cures in their first form changes Cureprincess13.jpg|Image of Cure Princess 714LcuzKMXL._AA1063_.jpg|Cure Princess card Tumblr n6nggscR1T1syyghko1 1280.jpg|Hime as a mermaid in an ad about a retelling of The Little Mermaid Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery